The Greatest Challenge
by Nonbendo
Summary: Link's greatest fight has come. he must beat some sense into the Manly Cat known as Garfield, for Garfield has let all the silly Testoneorone go to his noggin.


Link learns Garfield some valuable lessons.

Link needs to stop an enraged Garfield from ruining Prince Harry and Kate Middledon's woyal redding and making a hyooj miss steak.

Based on historical events.

Also based on the writings of Shakespear Hemmingway

At Garfield's house, Garfield was buttfurious because he didn't get invited to a woyal redding. His wrath transformed him into a gigant flying flire breathing monster, and he flew off toward the asian island of britishland. He then changed back, and noting that parachutes are for pathetic weenies, divebombed toward the ground. He blew into his thumbs to infalte his fists and punched the ground with the force of a thousand punches to avoid falling damage. His big mighty fistpaws made huge craters, and caused a tsunami that flooded paris. The tsunami crashed into a radio tower which set off a chain reaction that wound up causing a lightning storm in the dessert, throwing off the ecovironment.

Then there were bristish woyal guardiands who were fight garfield, so Garfield breatheed fire up on them and flapped his dragon wings to blow them away. Then he shot them with he dessert eagle. Garfield then faced his head toward the sky, breathing an immense pillar of fire into the atmoshpierre and breathing two more out of his hands like fierlord ozai. Alerting a nearby four legged mutant bus driver, who was leaning against his four legged mutant time and space traveling bus.

MEANWHILE, IN THE KOIRIKI FOREST IN LEGEND OF ZELDA WORLD WHICH IS HYRULE

link was talking to his mom who is the treehouse link lives in like it says in a youtube video by swanky box. Just search youtube for link's mom is a house if you're so smart!

"Hi mom, I saved hyrule," declared link.

"That's awesome link. I wish I could have seen it but I don't have eyes anymore, i'm just a treehouse," sobbed link's mom.

So link ran off to karikiok village to get the lens of truth and brought it back to his mom and turned it into glasses for his mom to see, and then showed her what happended using his truest soul powoers.

"I'm so proud of you for being the truest soul, link," cried links mom without crying because she's a house.

Suddenly, a four legged mutant bus and it was being drived by a four legged mutant bus driver. Link said hello.

"Hi." greeted the four legged mutant bus.

"Hi." roared thefour legged mutatn bus driver.

"we need your help," begged so link got on and they went.

While they were on the bus, link used his truest soul powers to find out what was going on instead of asking like a normal person just to horse around. He also sipped on some tea because they were going to the china, a tea capital of the world was britishland. Britishland is an island in asia famous for its china sets, you see.

Link got there just in the nickel of time. Upon seeing link, kate middleton immediately took off her cloths and jumped on link's mighty penis, riding him with the force of a thousand rides, because link was in adult link form and he was rellly hot. But garfiled became insane with rage, feeling entitled to take kate middleton's burgundy even though she's a celebrity and probaly had sex before then becuAse K lebs are notrously promiskcuos. So garfield attacked, and link pulled out his master sword and slashed at garfield. The master sword began draining off garfield's rage, and because kate middledon still riding link whiel he was fighting the master sword was charging up with the power of love and sex.

Garkiled pulled out his desert eagle and shot link, but link piked up a nearby desert eagle that was jest laying there and shot the bullet that garfield fired out the gun, sending it flying back into garfiled's face. But garfield mere lughed. "Haha, you think that you can killed me with my own bullets?" Garfield boasted with wrathful vanity. "nope," replied link with negation and smacked garfield in the face with a fishy fish.

Then a guy came out and asked if anyone wanted cake but nobody did except for the people who wanted cake but didn't ask for any because they were afraid of getting fat but then one of them wanted cake so they all asked for cake except for the ones that didn't who chose not to ask for cake until later when they did.

"I'd rather have lasagna!" screamed garfield with rage and fury like unto cthulu's badasser grandpa who speaks in 1337speak without typing so you shouldn't be able to tell it's 1337speak but you can somehow. So the guy went to the back kitchen and quickly with lasagna returned.

Then link smacked garfield in the face with a fishy fish again.

Garfield shook his head, but continued to be wrathful, clawing at links's face with the force of a thousand claws. Link blocked the class with his shield though, and garfield breathed fire at link, but link mirror shielded it back at garfield with the force of a thousand mirror shield, than slashed garfield with the mater sword with the force of a thousand slashes, slashing garfield back to his sanity. Garfield looked down at his hands and opened and closed them. Then stuck his hand behind his head, and chuckled.

"Wow, I guess I lost my head there, huh?" confused garfield with clarity.

"Yep, go home and chill for a while, try not to get supper pissed off again, k?" replied link with wisdom as kate middeltor continued riding his gigantic cock.

And then garfield went. But he came shortly afterward.

"Hey, havent' I seen you somewhere b4?" asked garfeeld with questionsing.

"No, but you will in the future, when I come to this univirse again to defeast darkseid." replied link with knowledge.

"Ohh yeah, I remember that.," realized garfield with intelligence. "Well, see ya," Garfield went at home again.

Biut sudanly a loud voice was heared screaming like a ninny.

"AMAKOOOOOO!" It was Jon Arbuckle, skydiving into wherever the fuck they was, ready for action. Unfortunately he was much too late as link had already won.

"Jon Arbuckle, you are much too late as I have already won," Said Link with punctuality.

"Conflabbit," Said Jon Arbuckle with a horrendously foul mouth, so link smacked him back to his house with a fish.

And then link went too. Kate middleton was still humping link for about three hours, but then she had to go and marry ponce harry, so link came in her with the force of a thousand cummings, but she promised to call link sometime because prince harry thought it was hot to have his dick locked up in a kali's teeth bracelet and watch kate middletorn get fucked by soemtone with aa larger coke. He alsso enjoyed sucking kate middelton's toes and licking link's kum out of kate middington. So link came back and fucked her again sometimes while she sat on pronce harry's back, but that's another story.

So link went home and watched TV in his momtreehouse, friends was on. So link changed the chnanel immediately because friends has been on much too long.. instead he watched puella magi madoka magicka, which is an awesome magical girl anime that I don't own.

Suddenly, Garfield drove on set on his hareley davidon costume motorcycle, "The end," Said Garfield with conclusions.

Wasn't that a super awesome and cool storie. Have a nice day now, and eat less porridge because porridge tastes lousy.


End file.
